2012-07-25 Past Petey's Bedtime
*RING RING* Illyana's cellphone goes off and it's not clear to him if she actually saved his number or she won't know who it is. Oh well. Worrying about things you can't control just makes things more confused and who cares, she answer she answer she doesn't she doesn't...whatevs. Luckily for Peter she answers. Before he runs out of flower petals going 'round and 'round about it all. "Hey Peter. Hopefully you're not calling me about unwanted visitors." Illyana's voice sounds slightly muzzy. There's the sound of something shifting, the whisper of cloth. "Were you sleepin?" Pete asks into the phone. "Nah, this time nothing like that. Just wanted to see if you'd have the courage to go out with me again. I was thinking slaying Medusa in the netherrealms of Narnia or Middle Earth. Or a movie or something. Ice cream. Something simple." "Maybe." Illyana admits. She doesn't sleep much. Nightmares. But it catches up to her eventually. "There wasn't a Medusa in Narnia. The White Witch turned them into stone." He can hear her yawn on the other end of the phone. "You promise not to tackle me off any more buildings?" She must be waking up more now. He can hear the teasing note in her tone. "YeahYeahYeah," Peter says to the phone as he gets a Language Arts lesson. "Oh come on, deep down I think you liked being tackled off a building. I can tell...You like the dangerous guys." Aspen chuckles. He can hear more rustling in the background. "I think that might have moved over from 'dangerous' into 'crazy'." She points out. "So have you convinced yourself it was all a hallucination? Someone spiked your drink?" "I've seen some crazy things from time to time. While I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for it somewhere in science, I'm willing to believe it on at least an observational level." Pause. "Besides, if someone was going to spike my drink, I'd put money on it that it's you.: "And then I brought you home and worked my hocus-pocus on you. So, entirely possible that I'm drugging you." Illyana points out. "It was so I could lift your wallet for more drug money." Sarcasm riddles her tone. "When?" "Except you know that there's no money in my wallet, so this is all just for giggles." Peter considers for a moment. "Tomorrow night. My Aunt plays pinochle till late in the city, so I won't have to worry about curfew." There's another low laugh. "Curfew. Did you get in trouble, Petey?" Illyana asks in a sing-song manner. "What time is your curfew supposed to be, anyhow?" Obviously she doesn't have one. *She's* a University student! "I'm always sort of in trouble," Peter says. "It's midnight. Generally. But she's alright if she knows where I'm...this conversation is really making me out to seem like a kid, huh?" There's a 'mmmmm' sound followed by a soft sigh that bleeds into an almost silent chuckle. "I could come say 'hi', let her know you're out with a responsible adult." In leather and spikes and silver skulls! "I'm confused," Peter's crackly voice sounds amused. "I can't tell if you actually want to go out or if you never want to speak to me again. I'm sure a visit to my Aunt would turn out rather interesting. Perhaps we could paint /her/ nails." "If I never wanted to speak with you again I wouldn't have answered the phone." Illyana points out. There's another low chuckle when he mentions nail painting. He can't see her reaction to the casually spoken 'go out'. It's one that gives her pause. That makes it sound like a date. Illyana doesn't date! Peter certainly doesn't know that. "So, you gonna give me an answer, or are we gonna play paddycake all night." He looks at the clock and grabs his backpack. Opening it, he pulls out his makeshift police scanner and begins to boot it up. "Yeah, the conversation is making you out to seem like a kid. Just a little." Hey, it was the last question he asked! But Peter's already figured out that Illyana likes to make people squirm. Or at least she seems to like to make him squirm. "Welp, this little kid has to get going, so you got about 15 seconds to tell me if we're on or not for tomorrow." Peter looks around his room with a bit of confusion and then reaches under his bed, pulling out his Spider-Man mask. "Aw, is it little Petey's bedtime?" Illyana teases, but then it dips down into a chuckle. "Sure, we can hang out. Let's catch a movie. I'll try not to keep you out too late." "Something like that," Peter says into the phone as he's strapping on his webshooters. "Sounds good. Besides, if I was out too late we'd probably be having too much fun. See ya tomorrow night, Illyana." "Can't have that." He can hear Illyana's smirk. Because he knows she's smirking, and not smiling. "I'll see you then. Night Pete. Sweet dreams." "Samesies," Peter says and hangs up the phone. As he walks to his window, he's got a little bit of swagger. Not gonna lie. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs